Love Of A Dragon
by HaleyPotter1
Summary: AU everything is the same except for the fact that soulmates leave a burning sensation on each other's skin. Also Harry defeated Voldemort at the triwizard tournament but Cedric still died, Wormtail turned in and Sirius free. Lucius put in Azkaban, Narcissa gone mad, and Draco left in the hands of his god father. Set in 5th year
1. New Discoveries

Harry walked mindlessly through the halls of Hogwarts once again wondering what was missing in his life. He had love but was it the kind he was really looking for?

Since he was not paying attention to where he was going he just so happened to end up in the dungeons. When suddenly he ran into something or someone.

'Watch it Potter' Draco Malfoy spat from where he was sitting on the floor haven fell when Harry ran into it.

'I could say the same to you Malfoy' Harry responded absent minded. He was to busy focusing on a burning sensation that was vibrating though his skin.

'Just because you defeated The Dark Lord doesn't mean you can prance around school at night'

'I don't think you should be either Malfoy' Harry was still thinking about the burning sensation running through his skin to notice a certain professor approach.

'Well if it isn't our Savior Mr. Potter.' Snape snarled from behind Harry 'Out for a midnight duel are we now Mr. Potter? Mr. Malfoy?'

Harry still was stuck stuck in his own musings and didn't respond to the professor.

'50 points from Gryffindor and 40 points from Slytherin, detention every Friday both of you at 8:00 for the next month'

'Professor..' Malfoy started to protest

'You wouldn't want more time added would you Mr. Malfoy?'

'No sir' and with that Snape was gone 'Great now I have to spend 4 nights with you Potter'

Harry didn't know what to do and he continued to focus on the burn sensation that he was sure he had read about somewhere. If only Hermione was here right now she would know what to do. What the sensation.

'Potter are you paying attention?' Malfoy snarled 'I know I'm gorgeous but could you refrain from staring at my face'

'You wish Malfoy' Harry bit back with barely any bite still out of focus. Malfoy didn't seem to notice.

'You had better not cause me any more unwanted detentions Potter' and with that Malfoy pushed past Harry towards the Slytherin dorms.

Harry couldn't quite get past the burning sensation in his stomach and he did not like that he didn't know what it was not one bit.

'I'm telling you Hermione Draco must have cursed me when I wasn't looking how else can you explain the sensation?!' Harry complained to Hermione while they roamed the shelves of the library.

'Hmm' she replied with curiosity while pulling out a book.

'What?'

'Nothing it's just,' she looked at Harry and stopped pulling the book out about have way 'Draco..'

'I meant MALFOY!'

'Yes, Potter?' came a drawl from the other side of the book shelf.

'Shit' Harry whispered.

'I'll leave you to it' Hermione said knowingly and left with a book about soulmates.

'So Potter what do you need?'

'Nothing from you Malfoy'

'What happened to Draco?' Malfoy teased Harry 'well if you need nothing from me then I need something from you.'

'What are you up to?' Harry questioned Malfoy suspiciously.

'Nothing other than trying to figure out what curse you used to give me these tingling sensations, it sorta burns.'

'Sorry to interrupt but Malfoy, Harry you need to come with us.' Hermione interjected with Ron at her side looking queasy.

Harry and Malfoy followed but not without a sigh and roll of the eyes. They went straight to Dumbledores office and said the password and stepped up onto to the moving stairs.

'Dumbledore?' Hermione asked as she slowly crept into the headmasters office.

'Yes do come in.' Dumbledore said with that ever lasting twinkle in his eyes.

'Well Ron and I did the research you asked us to and yes they are soulmates sir.' Hermione said getting straight to the point.

'Excuse me but who are soulmates?' Harry and Malfoy asked at the same time.

'You are' Ron said speaking for the first time since the library.


	2. The Meeting

'SOULMATES!?' Harry and Malfoy shouted at the same exact time.

'It would seem so.' Dumbledore said a mischievous glint in his eyes, 'Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley that would be all, as for you Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy please take a seat.' Dumbledore motioned to the chairs in front of him

Slowly Harry and Malfoy made their way to the chairs, they both sat stiffly in the chairs and dared not to look at each other.

'Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, it would seem that you are soulmates, now if you two would stop your protesting and let me inform you what this will mean of your time here at Hogwarts.' Harry and Malfoy's protest surceased, 'Now I understand that you guys probably don't have much knowledge on soulmates seeing as you hadn't realized that you are each other's soulmates. You have always been soulmates but if you did not see any signs it's because your magic believed you weren't ready to know or something was standing in the way.

'We won't be discussing what or who was standing in the because I believe have your suspicions, but I should inform you the different parts of being soulmates. The first thing you should go into this knowing is that not everyone meets their soulmates, some aren't even born in the same century. You should find yourselves very happy. Another thing is just because your soulmate is a bloke it doesn't mean you like blokes, which leads me to my next point.

'You don't have to love your soulmate, very few people actually love their soulmate, most just believe they love them because they fall in love with the idea of loving someone because you are destined to be with your soulmate actually loves you, when you soulmate touches you they will leave a temporary mark were they touched you along with a sensation. You will learn more about soulmates along with your classmates because I have asked Mr. Black to come as a new professor to teach you and your schoolmates about soulmates, after this year it will be just a first year class.

'So if you have any questions please as Professor Black. Seeing as you two are soulmates there is a tower waiting for you where you two will spend the rest of your Hogwarts year staying as roommates.'

'WHAT?!' Harry and Malfoy all but shouted.

'You don't actually believe I would stay in the same tower with the golden boy do you?' Malfoy stood up and sneered.

'Or that I would stay with the slimy ferret?' Harry stood up and faced Malfoy.

'Yeah Potter, well at least I know my right from my left.'

'At least I can actually catch a snitch instead of watching the other team win.'

'That's it Potter.' Malfoy pulled out his wand.

'What are you gonna do turn me into a ferret, oh wait that's you, maybe you'll turn me into a hamster instead.' Harry whipped out his wand.

'Oh think you're clever do you?'

Malfoy and Harry were too busy fighting to notice that the objects in the room started to shake before the whipped their wands out.

'ENOUGH' Dumbledore shouted at the two, 'Follow my patronus to your new tower, you turns have already been placed there. Expect an owl with the rest of the information.' And with that Dumbledore cast his patronus and motioned the boys out of the room. 'Please don't kill each other.' He begged once alone.


End file.
